The invention relates to a method for producing an electromagnetic relay having
a coil through which a core passes and which has a winding and connecting pins, the core forming pole plates at both ends outside the coil, PA1 an armature which bridges the pole plates forming air gaps, and PA1 a contact arrangement having a contact spring which is operated by the armature and having at least one fixed contact element which interacts with the contact spring. PA1 the coil which is provided with the core is embedded in plastic with its connecting pins forming a first housing half-shell, PA1 a spring support for the contact spring and at least one fixed contact element are embedded in plastic forming a second housing half-shell, PA1 the armature is inserted into one of the two half-shells, and PA1 the two half-shells are connected by their edges such that they rest on one another forming a seal.
EP 0 531 890 A1 describes a switching relay as well as a method for its production, the relay elements being arranged in the manner mentioned above in a twopart housing. There, the two housing parts in fact do not form a closed housing, but merely a base which is preferably a printed circuit board with an integrally formed side wall and a cover part, between which a housing gap remains open even after the parts have been joined together. The relay there is preferably designed as a multiple relay with a row of magnet systems located alongside one another, a common core pole plate resting on the base and forming a row of vertically projecting core sections, onto each of which a coil is fitted. Each system also has a U-shaped armature, which is mounted on the core pole plate and, with the contact spring, encloses the coil like a frame. The cover part has slits with mating contact elements and spring supports inserted therein, and these slits are likewise not sealed. In general in the case of the relay there, a conventional manufacturing technique is used, the individual elements subsequently being mounted on one or the other housing part by plugging-on, riveting or in a similar way.